What Could Have Been
by JalapenoTulipz
Summary: Come read for yourself. You won't regret it!
1. 2 Years Ago

**A/N:** Heyyy. This is a fanfiction I am still in the process of writing, but decided to start revealing it to you in short bursts (aka chapters). Disclaimer: I do not own the series yada yada yada. Cassandra Clare did all the hard, wonderful work :D. Anyway, here's a Mortal Instruments series fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! Also, feedback is always welcome. Thanks!

* * *

2 Years Earlier

The sun shines on her auburn hair as Marley Simmons walks hastily down the street.

She stops outside of a small coffee shop, its scents wafting through the midday heat.

A small cowbell rang loudly as she pushed the door open and made her way through the crowded cafe, toward the shady table in the back.

She had been meeting this boy here for the past few weeks now, always in shadow.

"Marley," he breathed as she sat down clumsily, fumbling with the task of taking off her expensive white parka.

Setting the parka in her lap, she leaned forward. "Hello, Jace."


	2. The Party

**A/N:** The first chapter was titled **2 Years Ago**. This chapter is still 2 years ago. A lot of the chapters will be of the 2 years ago, but we'll start moving toward the present soon enough. Happy reading!

* * *

The four of us walked to the party, chattering lightly under the city street lights.

Marley was none too happy about going to the party, and apparently Jace wasn't too excited either.

He leaned close to her ear to whisper: "If you shoot me, I'll shoot you."

Marley smiled as she teasingly pushed him away.

She was trying her best to be stubbornly unhappy about this little fiasco.

She hated parties; hated large groups of people in general.

"Aww, what's wrong? Not feeling very social this evening?" he mocked, grinning at her sideways as they continued to walk.

"Something like that." she mumbled in return, promptly averting her gaze. He was far too beautiful. She couldn't help but stare sometimes.

Turning the corner, she could hear Isabelle whisper to Alec, "this is it."

A few steps farther and she was inside a tall building, lit by vivid strobe lights and a swarm of dancing bodies.

Automatically, Marley slipped to the back, stopping only to pick up a water bottle on her way.

Jace was at her side in an instant.

"What's up, Mars?" he looked down at me, elbowing me lightly.

"Ah. Nothing. Do you want to dance?"

His eyes turned distant for a moment, and then his hand was in hers and she was leading him into the throng of sweaty bodies.

With the bodies pressing around them, it was hard _not_ to be close to each other.

Marley took this into consideration while trying to justify her actions. She pressed closer to him, her hands on his chest as they both sway back and forth to the upbeat techno music.

His hands slipped to her waist, then, and she backed up, her eyes searching his.

Suddenly it was very blurry. She felt as if she were spinning in circles, trying to keep her balance.

"Jace" she whispered, knowing he'd hear her; hear her above the sound of the bass, above any sound in the world.

He looked down at her only an instant before sweeping her bridal style into his arms and pushed through the crowd.

He leaned her against the wall in an unpopulated hallway near the bathrooms.

"Marley," he said, holding her face still, for it had lolled to the side when he set her down. "Marley, look at me."

Marley struggled to keep her head still as she looked him in the eyes.

"Jace," she whispered, "my water bottle... i... i've been drugged."

"_Drugged_?" he hissed.

"I think it's roofies. Someone must have slipped it into the bottle before I picked it up. Please, don't let anything happen to me.." she whispered softly, barely conscious.

"I promise you, Mars."

With that, consciousness slipped away, sending the world into a dark blur as she was lifted off her feet.


	3. Long Night

Marley's weight was barely noticeable as Jace carried her halfway across the city, back to the institute.

For the millionth time, he looked down at her pale, unconscious face anxiously, desperately wishing those eyes would open. Wishing, so bad, that he were looking down into those two curious pools of emerald green, instead of her closed eyelids.

Doing his best not to shake her, he took off at a slow jog, knowing the institute was just around the next corner.

"Mmmm..." Jace looked down at her instantly, and smiled lightly as Marley brought her delicate hands to her eyes and was softly rubbing them, like an awakened baby.

"Jace?" she whispered, her dark eyes slowly opening to take in his face.

He smiled shakily, tightening his arms around her protectively. "Shh, Marley..Shh. You're okay."

"Bu...where...?" her voice sounded so soft, vulnerable.

"We're going to the institute. Don't worry."

She moved her head, as if in a nod. Her eyelids drooping, and within seconds, she was back under.

* * *

The doors of the institute opened instantly, Jace immediately punching the buttons on the rusty elevator.

The antique elevator screeched to a stop and he rushed at, silently praying to the Angel that the limp girl in his arms would wake again soon. Perhaps Hodge has something for her to drink to rid her body of the drug. She'd have to be semi-conscious for that, though.

A fat cat trudged along down the hall, stopping a few feet in front of Jace. It meowed loudly at him.

"Church," he addressed the cat, "take us to Hodge. Hurry."

Unphased, Church padded lazily down the hall, stopping at the large doors of the library. With one final meow, he turned and walked off.

* * *

"Tilt her head," Hodge demanded, a cup of some steamy, smelly substance between his palms.

Jace obeyed silently, a worried expression plastered on his angelic features.

He tilted her head up slightly, his hands in her silky hair, and whispered her name once.

"Marley."

Her eyes opened to slits, "Jace?"

"Drink this, Marley. It'll be better soon." Hodge said quietly, pressing the cup to her lips.

She drank the steaming liquid in small sips, coughing and gagging towards the end.

Hodge pulled the cup back, setting it aside distractedly.

"Get her to bed, Jace." he said in a tired voice, and Jace was aware of the tiny lines of age the man had in the features of his worn face.

"She'll be okay now?" Jace asked anxiously, not quite trusting the light fluttering of Marley's eyelids; she was almost back to sleep.

"Yes, Jace. This will make her very tired. But she will sleep well." he began cleaning up his table, grabbing the cups and herbs used for the medicine.

He stopped and looked up at Jace. "Stay with her tonight. She's going to need you."

Jace nodded, lifting Marley back into his arms, and headed for her room.


End file.
